To My Past, From Your Future
by phoenixtears07
Summary: The baby had warned him ten years ago that Family always came first for a Boss, so it shouldn't have been so surprising. D18 with a side of TYL!18x18. Oneshot


Title: To My Past, From Your Future

Pairing: main D18 and some side **TYL!18x18 **(if you don't like this, don't read)

Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor

Warnings: shounen ai/yaoi/malexmale relationship/slash/whatever the hell you want to call two guys getting together, major OOC-ness, probably some grammar mistakes here and there

Summary: The baby had warned him ten years ago that Family always came first for a Boss, so it shouldn't have been so surprising.

Notes: In my opinion, Hibari is a pretty narcissistic character. So, if he ever had the opportunity to meet his younger/older self, I think they would either try to beat the crap out of each other or screw each other senseless (to prove which of them was the better carnivore).

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or its characters.

~X~

_**Tsuna**_

It had been a rather good day for Tsuna.

He had woken up early this morning, so he had been able to escape Reborn's version of a wakeup call (complete with bombs and anvils and Leon!hammer) and get some breakfast to top it all off. The walk to school was uneventful and, best of all, unhurried. His teachers didn't call on him at all during class, and he didn't have any after school chores.

So by the time Tsuna arrived home, he was a nervous wreck. Every shadow made him jump and every odd noise had him screaming like a girl in a haunted house.

His friends tried to calm him down with reassurances, but the distinct lack of Reborn's antics made Tsuna twitchy. The thought of what the Arcobaleno would do to make up for the uneventful day had Tsuna inwardly crying rivers.

After bidding Gokudera and Yamamoto goodbye, Tsuna trudged into the house and mentally prepared himself for hell, Vongola style. But instead of a bomb or a bullet, Tsuna was hit in the face with a wailing Lambo.

The brunette tried to pry off the Bovino child, but Lambo proved to be worse than a leech. Tsuna really didn't want to think about the tears and snot accumulating in his hair. "Lambo, get off!"

"WAHH! Reborn's being mean to Lambo-san!"

Tsuna rolled his eyes. When wasn't Reborn being mean to Lambo? He yanked Lambo off of his face. "What did Reborn do this time?"

Lambo sniffled. "I tried to make Reborn go _boom_!" He threw his arms up to imitate an explosion. "But Reborn threw it back at me and it went _boom_ and…" The rest of Lambo's words blended together as he burst into tears again.

The future Vongola Boss sighed in exasperation. It was the same story every time. "Hey, Lambo. Here, I'll give you some grape candy if you stop crying."

Lambo eyed the bag of grape candy and made a grab for it.

Taken by surprise, Tsuna yelped when Lambo stole the candy from his hand and stomped on his face to run off with the confection. The brunette recovered just in time to see Lambo's tail whip out the front door. "Lambo!"

He jumped up and ran after his young Thunder Guardian. For an obnoxious toddler, Lambo was fast. Fifteen minutes later, Tsuna turned a corner and saw Reborn kicking Lambo down. "Reborn! Lambo!"

The Bovino child whimpered on the ground, trying to hold back his tears. "To…ler…ate… WAHHH!"

Tsuna gulped when the pink bazooka appeared from the afro. "Stop!" He tackled Lambo and the Ten Year Bazooka crashed against the ground.

They all watched as the pink bazooka sparked and shuddered.

Tsuna backed away, taking Lambo with him. "Reborn?"

"Dame Tsuna. You broke the Ten Year Bazooka."

"HIIE! I didn't mean to!"

The bazooka gave one last spark and shot a round just as Hibari turned the corner. Tsuna's jaw dropped in horror as the prefect vanished in a puff of pink smoke.

~X~

_**TYL Hibari**_

"Kyouya!"

The Vongola Cloud Guardian slammed the door shut on his way out, ignoring the frantic calls of his name. The murderous aura surrounding him had people jumping out of his way to preserve their lives.

"Wait, Kyo—"

There was a yelp then the sound of a body hitting the ground. Hibari mentally scoffed at the blonde's clumsiness, then the fresh memory of what he just walked in on doubled his fury. The former prefect silently grinded his teeth to keep himself from lashing out at the closest person (who was trying desperately to become one with the wall).

"Kyouya! It's not what it looked like!"

Hibari hurried down the stairs in hopes of escaping the Cavallone mansion before Dino caught up, all the while trying to banish the disgusting feeling of betrayal. It was to be expected, wasn't it?

Dino's subordinates had had their reservations about their not-so-secret relationship for a while now. The whispers had started soon after Dino's thirtieth birthday. It shouldn't have been so surprising that they would want their Boss to show some interest in a woman, any woman.

It shouldn't have _hurt_ to walk in to see a woman draped over the blond. It shouldn't have hurt to notice that Dino hadn't been trying to push her off in the few moments before the blond noticed him standing in the doorway.

Hibari had known it from the start that this relationship with the blond herbivore wouldn't last. Dino was the Boss of a Mafia Family, and he would one day need to sire the 11th Cavallone boss. And no matter how much he secretly wanted to, Hibari knew he could never be the one to bear Dino's child. Because he wasn't a damn _woman_.

"Damn it, Kyouya! Stop running away!"

Hibari didn't react to the taunt. Instead, he kept going. He should have done this years ago, before he had invested too much of himself into a relationship that had no future. He should have broken up with Dino long before the whispers even had a chance to begin.

Hadn't he been warned about this by the baby ten years ago? Reborn had looked him straight in the eye with a solemn look that sent chills down his spine and told him quite bluntly, "If you continue this, Hibari, you'll be forcing Dino to make a choice between you and his Family. And no matter what, Family always comes first for a Boss."

He had dismissed the baby's warning then, telling himself that this relationship was nothing more than a fling. That he could walk away without a second thought once he lost interest in Dino. Were he a more expressive man, Hibari would be laughing now at the irony.

"Kyouya!"

The front door was only twenty feet away. He just needed to get past the threshold, and he could be free of this relationship. The thundering footsteps following him were getting closer, and Hibari quickened his pace.

Five feet away.

"Kyouya! Let me explain!"

Something in him trembled slightly at Dino's pleading tone. His hand was on the doorknob.

"Kyou—"

And his world turned into pink smoke.

~X~

The first thing Hibari noticed aside from the annoying pink smoke was the fact that he was no longer holding a doorknob. Then he felt the sunshine on face even though he hadn't opened the door yet.

His disoriented mind tried to catch up with the sudden turn of events. The image of a brunette woman clinging to Dino swam in his vision, shortening his breath. There was a sharp throb in his chest. But he couldn't remember being injured.

"Hibari-san! Lambo, look what you've done!"

…Wasn't that Sawada Tsunayoshi's voice, albeit a high pitched version of it? What was the Vongola Boss doing in Italy?

The smoke cleared somewhat and Hibari stared in blank confusion at an equally confused teenage Mafia-Boss-in-training. It clicked in his mind when he saw the little cow brat bawling and rolling around on the ground. The Ten Year Bazooka.

"What is the meaning of this, Sawada Tsunayoshi? I'll bite you to death."

Hibari blinked when he heard his own voice…but he hadn't spoken. He turned to his right and his eyes widened as he saw his younger self sliding into a fighting position.

What the hell was going on?

~X~

_**Present Day Hibari**_

It was that damned pink smoke again. The last time he had been surrounded by it, he found himself in the middle of a war-torn future with some irritating herbivore sporting eyebrows against school regulations.

Pulling out his tonfa just in case, he waited for the smoke to disperse. Unfortunately, in place of a powerful opponent, he stared at the horrified herbivore that always seemed to be the root cause of any and all the disruptions of discipline in Namimori. It wasn't even the older version, who he heard had grown into a worthy omnivore.

Scowling at the waste of time, he slipped into a fighting position. "What is the meaning of this, Sawada Tsunayoshi? I'll bite you to death."

Much to his disappointment, the herbivore didn't panic or fall over his own feet to get away. In fact, the herbivore wasn't even paying any attention to him. Irritated at being ignored, he turned to see what Sawada found more interesting than him and promptly froze in shock.

Kyouya slowly blinked to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, resisting the urge to rub his eyes like some childish herbivore. But, the person standing next to him stared back in equal surprise. He didn't need anyone to tell him who this man was. Though older, the prefect could still recognize the features he saw in a mirror every day.

The only thing wrong with the picture was the almost vulnerable look on his older self's face. Behind the shock, Kyouya could see the somewhat misty quality of his older self's eyes, much like what his victims looked like just before they were about to cry.

~X~

_**Reborn**_

The baby hitman tilted his fedora to shadow his eyes. He had seen the look on the older Hibari's face and knew of only one person who could be the reason for it.

It had been months since they returned from the future, but Reborn remembered with crystal clarity how powerful Hibari had become in ten years. Time had calmed and matured the irritable Cloud, though the distaste for crowds remained as strong as ever. During Tsuna's training, Hibari had been merciless and willing to do whatever it took to get the results he wanted.

The cold, proud and unfettered skylark in all ways but one.

Reborn recalled how that future's Hibari's eyes had softened ever so slightly when the Cavallone Boss's name was mentioned. He recalled how that future's Dino had smiled so sadly when the topic of the Cavallone Eleventh had been brought up. In that future, the tragedy had already been set in motion.

When they had returned to the past after defeating the Millefiore, Reborn had pulled Hibari aside and warned him that Dino could not, would not choose him over the Cavallone Family. Because Family always came first.

It seemed the older Hibari now standing before him had ignored the warning.

Maybe it had been a mistake from the beginning, asking Dino to train Hibari for the Ring Battle. If those two had never met in such circumstances, would they have fallen for each other?

~X~

_**TYL Hibari**_

After a lengthy explanation about the malfunctioning bazooka, Reborn had sent them on their way with strict orders not to fight. Seeing no other option, Hibari decided to freeload with his younger self since he had no desire to crowd in Sawada's already noisy home.

He could tell his younger self was irritated, but neither of them said a word on the way to the apartment. Hibari had regained his usual demeanor, shoving aside the whole Dino problem for later as there was a more pressing issue to deal with, namely getting back to his right time.

When they arrived, his younger self shot him a dark look but left the door open. Smirking, Hibari quietly shut the door behind him and calmly kicked off his shoes. When he looked up, their eyes locked in a silent stare down.

Minutes slowly ticked by as the tension continued to thicken. Amused, Hibari casually leaned back against the door. "Is there something you would like to know about the future?"

His younger self's glare sharpened. "You've become weak."

Hibari raised a brow at the blunt statement. "Oh? What makes you say that?"

"You looked like you were about to shed tears like some herbivore."

That wiped the smirk off Hibari's face. Had he been so obvious that even his younger self noticed? But…maybe he could use this to his advantage. Maybe, just maybe he could convince his younger self to leave Dino before things went too far and emotions got involved. "Did I?"

Before his younger self could react, Hibari tackled him to the ground and quickly restrained his movements. They stared at each other, one with anger and the other with a blank face. Acting on impulse, Hibari leaned down and pressed their lips together. Taking advantage of the younger one's surprise, he pushed his tongue past the other's lips and began a slow exploration.

A shiver went down both of their spines. It was thrilling for both of them, kissing the only person who could possibly meet their high expectations. The blond horse came close. The baby even closer. But in the end, Hibari Kyouya's image of a perfect predator could only be found in his own self.

The kiss quickly became heated as tongues fought for dominance and hands tugged at the confining layers of uniforms and suits.

Hibari broke the kiss and trailed his mouth downwards to bite at his younger self's throat, focusing on the pulse beating beneath his lips and coaxing out a strangled moan. He tangled his fingers in fine black hair, longer than his own, and moved up to lick the shell of the teen's ear. His original intent forgotten in the heat of the moment. "We are strong. We need no one but ourselves."

He roughly crushed their lips together, and his younger self didn't hesitate to respond in kind.

Then the door burst open.

"Kyouya, I got some time off. Let's go on a date! I'll treat you to…some…" Dino trailed off as he caught sight of the two of them tangled together on the floor. The blond imitated a fish for several moments before he could get past the initial shock.

Hibari felt his earlier anger and hurt resurface at the sight of a younger, more carefree Dino. The suggestion of a date skyrocketed his irritation, and he would have attacked the blond if his younger self hadn't had his hands fisted in the jacket of his suit.

~X~

_**Present Day Dino**_

Dino had been expecting a lot of things when he busted open Kyouya's door. A furious glare. A tonfa to the face. He even considered finding an empty apartment as he wouldn't put it past Kyouya to change his address on a whim.

What he did not expect to see, though, was some stranger pinning his Kyouya to the ground and kissing the teen senseless. Dino, on some level, noticed the similarities between the two males and automatically assumed it was some relative Kyouya had neglected to mention.

Breaking from his stupor, Dino immediately pulled out his whip with righteous anger. "Who are you and why are you molesting Kyouya?"

The stranger glared murderously at him with eyes the same shade as Kyouya's.

Dino glared right back. Who did this person think he was? "Well? Get away from Kyouya and answer me!"

"Stupid horse." Kyouya pushed the stranger off of him and sat up with a furious blush on his face. "This is me ten years in the future."

The Cavallone Boss blinked. "Huh?"

The supposedly older version of Kyouya scowled but held up his right hand, flashing the Vongola Cloud Ring.

Dino keeled over in a dead faint.

~X~

"What do we do with him?"

"Throw him out."

Dino groaned as he regained consciousness. The voices above him were familiar. Forcing his eyes open, the blond nearly jumped out of his skin when two Kyouyas came into focus. "Kyouya?"

The younger one made a derisive noise. "Herbivore. You fainted."

Dino pushed himself up to a sitting position as he stumbled for the right words. "Why…no, what happened?"

His Kyouya shrugged. "You owe me a new door."

"Eh?" The blond gave a nervous laugh. "Right, I'll tell Romario to do that as soon as possible. But, why is your older self here with you?"

"Where else is he supposed to stay, stupid horse?"

Dino sighed. Was Kyouya trying to avoid the obvious question? "That's not what I meant." He ruffled his hair and tried to word the question in a way so Kyouya couldn't answer around it. "Why are you here at the same time as your older self? Isn't the world supposed to blow up or something to that effect since you're messing up the whole space-time continuum…or something like that?"

Kyouya scoffed. "I'm special. I'm not bound to that logic like you herbivores."

The blond sweat-dropped and glanced at the older, oddly silent Kyouya. "Well, if that's the case then…how about I treat both of you to dinner?"

That earned him a vicious glare from the older Cloud Guardian. Dino shrank back a little and reassured himself that maybe older Kyouya was just having a bad day, that the glare wasn't especially for him. The blond really hoped that was the case.

Younger Kyouya suddenly mumbled something about a shower and left, slamming the bedroom door behind him.

Dino resisted the urge to call the teen back when the tension tripled the moment he was left alone with the older version of his lover. His theory about a bad day was falling apart. "K-Kyouya? Did…did you have a fight with my older self?"

Kyouya abruptly stood and moved to stand by the window with his back to him.

The blond shifted nervously, unsure of what to do. He couldn't treat this Kyouya the same way as the younger Kyouya since by all technicality, Dino was the younger one now. Not to mention, this whole younger and older thing was getting really confusing.

Deciding that thinking too hard would only result in a headache, Dino elected to wing it and hope he didn't get bitten to death in the process. Nodding at his "plan," Dino stood and walked over to stand behind the silent skylark. "Kyouya? What did you two fight about?"

"It's enough, Cavallone."

Dino frowned at Kyouya's quiet, tired voice. "What do you mean?"

Kyouya took a deep breath. "Stop playing with my younger self. Break up with him and go back to Italy."

The blond felt his blood freeze in his veins. "Why?" When there was no answer, Dino growled and grabbed the smaller man's shoulder, unable to keep his voice low. "Why, Kyouya? What happened between you and my older self?"

Frustrated with the lack of response, Dino spun Kyouya around and his breath caught in his throat when he saw the moisture gathering in the other's misty blue-gray eyes. "Kyouya?"

Kyouya shoved the blond back and hissed, "It's your fault. Always crowding around me, spouting lies and empty promises. Are you happy now, Cavallone? Isn't this what you always wanted, to see me like this?" He angrily rubbed his sleeve against his eyes.

"Of course not!" Dino felt his own anger rising at the accusation. "I'm not playing with you, Kyouya, and I'm not lying when I say I love you!"

Kyouya was silent for a moment before he calmly spoke. "Family always comes first for a Boss. That's what the baby told me. Is it true?"

Dino slowly nodded.

"Then if you love me that much, break up with my younger self."

The blond tensed but Kyouya continued before he could say anything.

"You need an heir. In my time, you're already over thirty, and your Family is getting restless. So, make it easier on everybody and just end this farce." Kyouya glanced in the direction of the bathroom where the sound of the shower could be heard. "_He_ is strong. He will be fine if you leave."

Dino let his hair shadow his eyes. "I'll find a way to make things work."

Kyouya scoffed. "How? By sleeping with women behind my back whenever you're in Italy?"

The Cavallone Boss choked. "No!" Dino looked horrified at the suggestion. "I would never cheat on you!"

Blue-gray eyes sharpened dangerously. "Liar."

Dino wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him into a crushing hug. He refused to let go even when Kyouya struggled. "Kyouya…I promise. I'll never cheat on you. No matter what, I'll never go behind your back."

"You are a damned liar, Cavallone."

"Ever since we met, it's always been Kyouya. So, please. Talk to my older self. It was probably just a misunderstanding." Dino pulled back a little to press his forehead against Kyouya's. "I promise that I'll find a way for us to be together. And, it won't involve cheating on you."

Kyouya closed his eyes after a long silence and reluctantly gave in, hating that he was allowing the blond free reign like this. "If you break your promise, I'll bite you to death."

Dino grinned. "If I break my word, I'll let you bite me to death." He leaned down and kissed the skylark to seal the promise.

The body in his arms vanished in a puff of pink smoke.

The blond sighed happily. Turning around to sit and wait for his young lover, he froze when he saw a furious and younger skylark glaring daggers at him from the doorway to his bedroom with tonfa in hand. "Ah, Kyouya? What's wrong?"

"You…_unfaithful stallion_!"

"AHH! Wait, Kyouya, I can explain!"

~X~

_**TYL Hibari**_

The world around him shifted again with the pink smoke. But before the smoke cleared, a hand grabbed his arm and spun him around. Hibari stared blankly up at the older Dino, who was panting and sporting the beginnings of a bruise on his chin.

"Kyouya, I finally caught up. What happened? Did you get hit by the Ten-Year-Bazooka? But, your younger self didn't show up and it hasn't been five minutes yet."

Hibari sighed as the blond rambled. "Shut up, Bucking Horse."

Dino blinked and tightened his grip. "Kyouya, let me explain. That woman, I helped her family with some troubles a few days ago, and she came to thank me. She became a little emotional and hugged me all of a sudden. I swear it wasn't anything more than that."

"You're noisy." The Cloud Guardian felt a little irritated that the younger version of this herbivore had been right, but his chest didn't feel quite so tight and sharp ache had eased a little. He didn't struggle when the blond pulled him into a tight hug. And though he would deny it later, Hibari felt a little relieved.

Even so…the baby's words seemed to echo in his head. _"No matter what, Family always comes first for a Boss."_

Obviously, Dino was having trouble making the decision that should have come easily to him. So, Hibari would make things easier for both of them. "Hey, Dino."

"Hm?"

He discreetly took a deep breath. "Let's break up." He felt the blond tense. He could already hear the denial before the older man had a chance to take a breath. "I'm tired of playing with you, Cavallone. I'm leaving. Don't step foot in Namimori ever again or I'll bi—"

"No."

Hibari scowled at the interruption and tried to pry the blond off of him. "Get off. I'm leaving."

"No, Kyouya. I won't let you go."

"Bucking Horse."

Dino ignored the warning tone. "I made a promise to myself ten years ago when I first realized I was in love with you. I promised that I'd find a way for us to be together, no matter what. I know I might be inconveniencing my Family by doing this, but I can't let you go."

Hibari's eyes widened at the words similar to those he had heard from the younger Dino. "You can't have everything, Cavallone."

"I pulled the Family out of severe debt when I was only seventeen. If I was able to do that, I'll find a way for us to be together."

The blonde's firm conviction gnawed at Hibari's faltering resolve. When he finally spoke, his voice was oddly quiet and uncertain. "Even if I can't give you an heir?"

Dino suddenly pulled away to hold him at arm's length. "Kyouya…you…you want to?"

Hibari frowned in faint confusion. "What?"

"Kyouya." Dino had a serious expression on his face. "Would you...Please bear my children!"

The _loud_ exclamation had Hibari inwardly cringing. "Idiot! Do I look like a woman to you?"

"Of course not. But I would be honored if you would agree to be the mother of my children."

The offended skylark tried to punch the blond, but the awkward angle allowed Dino to easily dodge the clumsy swing. "I'll bite you to death!"

"Wait, Kyouya! If I'd known earlier that you'd be willing to bear my children, it could've saved us a lot of time."

"What do you mean?"

Dino grinned. "Well, I never thought you'd actually agree if I asked you to be a mother."

"Because I'm male!"

"And, I wasn't sure if you'd be able to wait patiently for the nine months of pregnancy. But, if you'd told me earlier…"

Hibari's eye twitched. "What part of me being male do you not understand, Cavallone?"

"But, Kyouya, surely Reborn would have some method."

"The baby?"

The blond nodded. "Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if Reborn has something up his sleeve for situations like this."

Hibari seriously had his doubts about it, but the hopeful look on Dino's face made him hesitant to voice them.

"Hey, Kyouya, I noticed it earlier. Why is your suit all messed up?"

The skylark glanced down at his mussed suit. His tie was loose, the violet shirt was untucked and the suit jacket was wrinkled where his younger self had grabbed hold. He looked back up at the blond and decided that telling the truth would be the best course of action. "I cheated on you…with myself."

"...HUH?"

_La Fine_

~X~

Hibari's last line was based off the doujinshi, "Dolcetto o Scherzetto" by Lion Punch.

The idea of an TYL!18x18 pairing came from a pretty hot picture I saw from…somewhere I can't remember. It also helped that the above mentioned doujinshi had some TYL!18x18, too.

Or maybe I'm just an irredeemable pervert.


End file.
